


Through the Cracks

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [26]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Mikey wants to go into Battery City to look for Gerard but Poison won't let him.
Relationships: Party Poison/Mikey Way
Series: 100 Fandoms [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dishonestdreams for the prompt of Danger Days and the quote “Depends. How nicely are you gonna ask?”

“Depends. How nicely are you gonna ask?” said Poison kneeling on the bed.

Mikey shifted away from him, curling into a ball. Poison smiled and ran his hand over Mikey’s back. He’d figured Mikey wouldn’t respond to him. 

Mikey had asked if he could go into Battery City to try and find Gerard again, but Poison knew it was pointless. Gerard was a junkie and he’d fallen through the cracks of Battery City long ago, but Mikey couldn’t see it. Poison was not going to let him go no matter what Mikey offered. It was a regular game they played.


End file.
